Lover's Instinct
by MercyandLove
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for a little while now. All is going well until one morning Austin gets a feeling that something bad is about to happen. What he doesn't realize now, is that it's a lover's instinct. When the time comes will he be able to save Ally in more ways than one?
1. A Lover's Instinct

**Hey guys, this is my first ever so please don't be harsh. I hope for constructive criticism ONLY! I hope you guys like it. Please review. P.S. Special shout out to DoveOfSoulAndLife for being so supportive since the beginning.**

His mom always called them mother's instincts. She always had a sixth sense when it came to him getting hurt no matter where he was.

Well Austin Moon is definitely no mother but today he couldn't shake the feeling that something life changing was about to happen today, and he wasn't quite sure if it was going to be in a good way.

It first started when Austin woke up that Tuesday morning. It was the middle of summer break and his career had been off the charts since his performance on Times Square on New Year's Eve. Austin was planning on going over to Sonic Boom after breakfast to spend time with Ally before Trish and Dez showed up. He loved spending alone time with his girlfriend.

Yep, that's right, girlfriend. He had finally gone on his first date with Ally one month ago and had asked her to be his girlfriend shortly after. So far it had been the best month of his life. They had both already admitted that they loved each other. He still smiled when he remembers how it happened.

_Flashback to one week ago_

_"Austin, what are you doing?" Ally asked as she caught Austin on her laptop. She had walked into the practice room to check on him after Dez left. The boys had been locked in here for over an hour so really she had come to see if they had caused any damage (not that she would tell Austin that)._

_"I know that your Dad is gone to conventions a lot so I thought I could make something to make it a little less lonely." Austin replied and opened a video of him. He left Ally alone to watch the video while he minded the store for her. Her dad was at a bongo convention for the weekend so Austin had been helping his girlfriend as much as he could. Not that he minded. He loved spending the entire day with her._

_Ally sat down on the couch in front of the computer and pressed play. As the screen came to life she recognized the time stamp as 45 minutes ago. "So that's why he and Dez had stayed up here so long." Ally thought to herself. _

_"Hey Ally," video Austin said, "I know you get lonely at home sometimes and though I want to be, I can't always be there. So I thought that this would be a good way to keep you company. I have made several videos so you can have something new to entertain you. I also want you to know that even if you watch all the videos, if you still need me all you have to do is call and I will be there no matter what. You are the most important thing in my life Ally. You are even more important than my music. If you asked me to, I would give up my career in a heartbeat. I love you Ally, with all my heart. And I hope you love me too."_

_By the time the video ended Ally had tears pouring down her face. She had never realized that she meant that much to Austin. Without thinking twice, Ally bolted down the stairs._

_When she reached the bottom she saw Austin locking up for the night. He heard her coming and turned around. The sight of a sobbing Ally ripped his heart to pieces. He never wanted her to cry. Just as he was about to apologize Ally ran to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her head into the crook of his neck. He was glad he realized what she was about to do a split second before she jumped or they both would have ended up on the floor._

_"Ally, what's wrong. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying." Austin begged. Ally raised her head and rested her forehead against his. As she looked deep into his eyes she whispered "I love you too." If he hadn't have been paying close attention he wouldn't have heard it. Thankfully, he did and pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her melt into him. Once the ran out of air, they pulled out of the kiss just enough to breathe but still close enough that their lips were brushing against the others. Austin kept Ally in his arms but leaned back against the counter since he was a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen and passion from the kiss. Not that he minded._

_Without meaning to, Austin and Ally both said "I love you" at the same time and then said "I love you too" on purpose. Smiling, Austin kissed Ally one more time and carried her to their practice room for a make out session that lasted until it was time for them both to go home for dinner._

_End of Flashback_

When Austin awoke from his daydream, he looked at the picture he kept by his bed of him and Ally from the day he took her to watch the Zaliens movies. He loved how she looked like his swamp bride and couldn't help but wonder what she would look like as his real bride. A vision of Ally in a white dress walking towards him came to him mind and he couldn't help but beam. Most guys would freak out at the thought of marriage but not Austin; he knew that Ally was the one for him. He had even started saving up for a ring. Nothing major, just a little here and there.

"_Enough daydreaming about Ally. It's time to go see the really thing." _Austin said to himself and walked out of his room for breakfast. He went downstairs to discover that his parents had left for work already. He wasn't too sad though because his mom had left him a plate of pancakes. He decided to watch TV while he ate, so he sat down and turned on Houston and Halley, a TV show about a singer and his songwriter. He loved the show, but he thought it was kind of weird since it basically described in detail his and Ally's life. He was watching the episode called "Robberies and Rattraps". He thought back to when Team Austin caught the alphabet bandit.

For some reason an uneasy feeling settled over him as he watched the songwriter chase after the robber. His thoughts shifted to Ally and couldn't help but think that something was wrong. He decided to go make sure everything was okay and walked out of his house.

This strange emotion kept getting stronger. Austin was trying not to freak out but it was getting hard. He stopped walking for a minute and for a split second all he could see was a terrified Ally huddled in a corner. That image was enough for him to break into a full run.

Since he lived only a few minutes from the mall, he made it to the Sonic Boom in 4 minutes. Racing through the front door, Austin let his eyes immediately searched for Ally. When he didn't see her, he panicked. "ALLY!" Austin screamed. He heard a thud coming from the practice room. He bolted up the stairs and almost busted the door down, but in the nick of time he was able to twist the knob.

He found Ally picking herself up off the floor. It looked as if she had fallen off the couch. Austin flew to her side and pulled her up into an embrace. He was finally calming down from his near heart attack.

"Austin, what is it?" Ally asked. She was a little mad at him at first for scaring her, which resulted in her falling off the couch she was napping on, but when she felt him sigh with relief when he had her in his arms, all of her anger melted away. "I'm sorry for scaring you Ally. I just had a really bad feeling and needed to make sure you were okay." Austin replied. He was still holding on to her. He wasn't quite ready to let her go yet.

"What do you mean 'a bad feeling'?" Ally inquired. She was really starting to worry now. "I don't know. I just got this feeling that you were in trouble. I tried to ignore it this morning but it kept getting worse. By the time I was ready to come over here, I was losing my mind. I started wondering what it meant and all my ideas terrified me so I ran here as fast as I could." Austin replied, "You mean so much to me Ally. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. I love you." "I love you too." Ally said while snuggling deeper into Austin's chest.

_Ring Ring_. Austin and Ally heard the bell from the door downstairs. Ally usually put it on there when her Dad wasn't watching the store (as in always) and she wanted to go to the practice room. Austin released Ally from the bear hug he had her in but kept one arm across her shoulders. The couple then proceeded to walk downstairs.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ally asked the customer. When the customer looked at Ally, she scooted a little closer to Austin and she felt his grip on her tighten. The customer was a tall, well built man that looked a little like a biker. What really scared Ally though were his eyes which had an almost evil glint to them.

The man pulled out a long knife and made a move towards Ally but Austin was too quick. Austin pushed Ally behind him which caused the man to put a cut on Austin's arm. "Ally, run!" Austin commanded but he didn't look back. He knew Ally would trust what he said and would listen to him. Besides, he wasn't letting the knife wielding psycho out of his sight.

_"This guy messed with the wrong girl. __**NOBODY **__touches my Ally." _Austin thought to himself as his protective side completely took over. He heard Ally run up the stairs and slam the practice room door. The man smiled at him and lunged. Austin always considered his dancing skills just a cool thing he had, he would never take them for granted now. When he saw the guy shoot forward his was able to turn enough where the guy went flying past him. Without hesitating, Austin leaped onto the guys back, knocking him to the ground. Austin saw the knife fly across the floor and under the violin display. The guy then started to turn over, causing Austin to lose his balance. The guy was now on top of Austin. Using his very flexible body, Austin managed to wiggle out of the man's death grip and sock the guy right on the left eye. The two fought and wrestled, during which both guys were able to punch the other several times, but Austin managed to get back on top of the guy. Austin didn't hesitate; as soon as he could he punched the guy in the nose so hard that he heard the sound of bones breaking. The man screamed in pain but Austin didn't let up. Letting his rage take over, Austin punched the guy as hard as he could. Within three more punches the guy was out cold.

As Austin was getting up, two police officers ran in the door. One helped Austin up and the other handcuffed the attacker in case he woke up. The officer helping Austin asked if the bloody teenager wanted an ambulance, but Austin refused. He shook the cop off and as fast as Austin could without falling, he went up the stairs to the practice room. Austin didn't care if he was in pain; he had to go see his girl. Using the spare key they keep on top of the door, Austin unlocked the door and walked in. He heard a whimper coming from the corner. When he looked that way, he saw Ally hiding in the same spot that he saw her in on the way over this morning.

"Austin?" asked a very timid Ally who was clutching her phone to her chest. "Yeah babe it's me. Come here." Austin said softly while making his way to her. Ally didn't need to be told twice. She scurried as fast as she could from her cubbyhole and into Austin's awaiting arms. Austin had to fight to keep his balance because she lunged at him so hard. She was squeezing him so tightly the he was in a lot of pain but he didn't say anything because it felt so good. He felt water seep through his shirt. He just stood there, held her, and shushed her as she sobbed on him. When she finally calmed down, he tilted her face up to him and kissed her gently, silently letting her know that everything was okay. She finally released him to inspect his injuries. What she saw made her start crying all over again. Austin had two black eyes, a busted lip, bruising all over and probably a few other injuries she couldn't see.

"You should see the other guy," said Austin as he grinned. Ally was comforted to know that he wasn't hurt enough to reduce his cockiness. Tearily she looked up at him and said "I love you." Austin kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you too."

_Knock Knock. _Austin and Ally looked up to see the African-American cop that helped him standing at the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Are you guys okay?" the officer asked kindly. At both of their nods the man introduced himself as Officer Morgan. "I know this is tough but we need to take both of your statements." Austin motioned for the Morgan to sit down as he and Ally sat down on the piano bench. Austin kept Ally close to him throughout the entire time; occasionally he would kiss her forehead in order to make sure she didn't break down again.

Just as Morgan was getting ready to leave, Ally's dad, Austin's parents, Dez, and Trish ran in. All of them squeezed the life out of Austin and Ally. Officer Morgan drew Mr. and Mrs. Moon and Mr. Dawson to the side to explain what happened while Austin and Ally talked to Trish and Dez.

"Austin, are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Ally asked. "Honey, for the last time, I'm fine. I'll be sore for a little while, but I promise, I'm fine," Austin replied and kissed her softly.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but I have to go to an emergency convention. I don't want to but if I don't our cymbal vendor will quit on us. Are you gonna be okay?" Lester Dawson asked his daughter. "Yeah dad, I'll be fine. Go." Ally replied. "Okay I'll see you in a week." Lester gave Ally one last hug and left.

"Austin, are you ready to go?" Mimi Moon asked. Morgan, Trish, and Dez had left just before Lester did. "Yeah, about that, would it be okay if Ally stays with us. Lester is going to be gone for a week and I don't want to leave her alone." Austin said pulling Ally closer to him. "Sure dear. We would love to have you Ally if that's okay with you." Mimi replied. "That would be perfect. Could we stop by my house to pick up some clothes?" Ally asked. "Sure sweetie. Why don't you and Austin lock up and meet us in the car. "Mimi said and left with Mike.

"Are you ready?" Austin inquired. "Yeah let's get out of here, "said Ally. "I love you, Ally" Austin said while looking at her with those kind brown eyes and gently tugging on one of her curls. "I love you too, Austin," Ally replied. He then kissed her sweetly on the lips. When they broke the kiss he leaned their foreheads against the others and whispered, "Let's go." With one last look around, they both walked away with their arms wrapped around the other's waist.

They both new that it was going to be a long way to get their lives back together. It will take awhile but they will make. Because they are better together.

**Finally finished. So happy! I might do another chapter about how they help each other through their nightmares. You can pm me or put it in a review if you guys want that. Just let me know. I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Nightmares

**Sorry it's been so long. School has started back. I'm homeschooled but we still school like everybody else. Things are finally starting to slow down so maybe the next update might not take so long. I will warn you this one is not very long. It's kind of just a filler. Please review you guys, it means so much to me. **

**Ally's POV**

_The man pulled out a long knife and made a move towards Ally but Austin was too quick. Austin pushed Ally behind him which caused the man to put a cut on Austin's arm. "Ally, run!" _ _Austin commanded as the man lunged forward and stabbed Austin in the stomach. "Austin!" Ally screamed as she ran towards her dying boyfriend. The man that stabbed him was now making his way over to her. She readied herself for impact and closed her eyes. As the blade plunged underneath her skin she let out a bloodcurdling cry….._

"Ally... Ally… ALLY!" She heard someone screaming. When she opened her eyes she saw an extremely frightened Austin hovering over her. "Austin, you are okay?" Ally asked as she started to allow tears to stream down her face. "Yeah sweetheart I'm fine. What about you? You started screaming in your sleep. You almost gave me a heart attack." Austin said as he took Ally in his arms.

"I had a nightmare. He… he killed you." Ally said as she broke down and started sobbing. She clung to him as he whispered in her ear. "Shhh sweetheart, I'm okay. He didn't kill me. Everything is gonna be okay. He is never gonna get near you again because I'm right here baby. It's alright. I've got you. Shhh." Austin murmured, trying to calm Ally down.

When that didn't work, Austin started to softly sing to her. "There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you. It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it like whoa. Yeah and I know I own this dream, cause I got you with me. There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you. " Although he had to sing it a few times, Austin didn't mind because Ally eventually calmed down but kept her grip on him. He was really glad that his parents had allowed Ally to sleep in his bed with him. It took him a while to convince them, but when he told them that he would be sleeping on the floor beside her if they didn't, they reluctantly agreed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin carefully asked. He didn't want her to break down again. "N…No. "Ally muttered, her breathing still not completely steady after her outburst. "Okay. Why don't you try to go back to sleep then." Austin said as he pulled the covers up a little. "But what if I have that dream again? I can't watch you die again." Ally asked him while looking up at him with wide open eyes. Austin could feel his heart cracking. How could she be so scared about something happening to him? "_She really does love me" _Austin thought to himself.

"Honey, don't worry. I'm right here. He can't hurt me or you. He is going to be in jail for a REALLY long time. And by the time he gets out of jail, he won't be able to come after us. We are fine." Austin assured her. "Promise?" She asked as she looked at him with the doe eyes he thought for sure were staring at his soul. "I promise." Austin said and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you Alls."

"I love you too Austin" Ally replied and snuggled into Austin. Even as a kid, Austin had never snuggled into anything nor allowed anyone to snuggle into him (unless Dougie counted but no one's supposed to know about that so shhhh). He didn't mind Ally though. He really liked the fact that she felt safe enough in his arms to try to sleep again even after that awful nightmare.

_"Dang... We haven't even been dating that long and she already has me wrapped around her finger. There's no telling what our kids are gonna get me to do." _Austin chuckled to himself._ "But one thing's for sure, I have never fought as hard as I did for Ally today. I better start working out more. Because if anyone messes with Ally again or our future kids, I want to be able to protect them better."_ He waited until he heard her soft snores before he finally allowed his tired eyes to shut. They both were finally able to make it through the night, peacefully wrapped in each others arms.

Neither were aware that in the morning, that peaceful feeling would no longer exist. Because across town, a certain someone had escaped from the hospital with a plot of revenge forming in his evil mind. A plot to teach the cocky blond rock star and his fearful little girlfriend a lesson they would never forget.

**Finished (for now)**

**The next chapter will be about the robber coming after Austin & Ally once again. Will Austin be able to save Ally again? Or will Ally's nightmare come true? Stay tuned for the next installment of Lover's Instinct.**

**(Lol I know it was weird but I couldn't resist)**


	3. Here We Go Again

**Here we go again guys. Hope you like it. Only one more chapter left (I think). Please review.**

Ally woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She had never felt so warm and cozy in her bed. When she opened her eyes all she could see was a shirtless chest. She looked up to see the peaceful face of her boyfriend, Austin Moon. A smile lit up her face until she saw the bruises all over him. _It was worse than I thought. Here I am laying on his chest when he has bruised ribs but he's smiling in his sleep. He deserves something special this morning after all he has done for me. Hmm... PANCAKES IN BED! He would love that!_

So with that idea, Ally eased herself out of Austin's grip and crept downstairs. Looking at the clock she saw she had slept in till 9:00 which means Mike and Mimi will have already left for work. When she went into the kitchen she saw a note on the fridge from Austin's parents. **Hey Ally, we know it will be you reading this since Austin will probably sleep till** **noon. We will be getting home from work really late tonight. A big shipment of mattresses is coming in today so don't wait up for us. Please take care of Austin and don't let him get in to too much trouble. Love you both. Oh and Officer Morgan called this morning but we weren't able to answer. He left his number and asked for you two to call him back at 10:00. **

_"Hmm… I wonder what Officer Morgan could want?" _Ally thought to herself as she started the pancakes. "_Oh well. I better hurry it up if I am going to have breakfast ready by the time Austin wakes up." _Ally then made ten pancakes for Austin and two for her. She quickly made some eggs and bacon glasses of orange juice. After she had everything ready she figured out how to get it all upstairs. Since she knew she was a super clumsy person, she silently slipped into Austin's room and sat the glasses down and left to get the plates. Once she retrieved them, Ally placed the plates on his dresser beside the glasses and went to wake Austin up.

"Austin," Ally whispered and crawled on top of him so she was straddling him. "Austin," Ally repeated a little louder and tried shaking him. "Hmm…" Ally then bent down and started trailing kisses all up his neck and to his lips. Austin woke up so quick that Ally started giggling. "Now that's a wakeup call." Austin said while flashing that cocky grin of his. "It's about time you got up. Your pancakes are getting cold," Ally laughed. "PANCAKES?" Austin exclaimed while quickly flipping Ally off of him. She was surprised, but not hurt because he made sure she landed completely on the bed. He then made it across the room in three giant steps.

"Yes, I did. But they were supposed to be breakfast in bed." Ally said while still chuckling from his reaction. "You didn't have to make me breakfast. I should be making it for you." Austin replied while bringing the plates over to her. "What do you mean?" Ally asked, "You are the one that's hurt. You really shouldn't even be out of bed. Making breakfast is the least I could do. You got hurt because of me." Ally broke eye contact and started scooting her food around. Austin shook his head, sat both of their plates down and took her hands in his. This sudden seriousness from Austin had her full attention as she stared into his eyes. "I may be the one injured, but you are the one who deserves to be taken care of. You deserve the world. Ally I love you with all of my heart. Don't ever forget that. And if you do, I'll do everything I can to make you remember. Ally I would do anything for you. I would have given my life for you yesterday. You are the most important thing in my life. If you had gotten hurt, I never would have forgiven myself. I want you to quit thinking that this was your fault. It's that crazy sicko's fault, not yours. " Austin the pulled Ally into his lap and rocked her. During his speech, she had let silent tears pour down her face. "I love you too." Ally quietly replied while burying her face in the crook of Austin's neck. He muttered reassurances to her and kissed the top of her head.

When the tears stopped, Ally raised her head and placed a gentle kiss on Austin's lips. "Are you okay?" Austin asked. "I'm better now." Ally replied and crawled off his lap. "Good, now let's eat!" Austin said, his seriousness leaving as he turned into the hyper teen he normally was.

By the time they finished and cleaned up, it was ten o'clock. "Your Mom left a note saying that we need to call Officer Morgan." Ally said to Austin as they sat down on the couch. "Okay." Austin replied and grabbed the phone.

"Hello can I speak to Officer Morgan...Thank you….Hello Officer Morgan, my mom said that you wanted to speak to me and Ally…yes she's right beside me…no we have stayed home today…why?..." Ally was starting to get confused as she listened to Austin's side of the phone call. She had been half-heartedly watched TV, but looked at Austin when she felt Austin freeze. His face had paled and his arm, which had been around Ally's shoulders, started to tighten around Ally. "Yes I will… we will…okay…thank you…goodbye." Austin finally hung up and placed the phone on the table beside the couch. "Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked as she turned around so she was facing him. "Officer Morgan said that have identified the man that attacked us as Jason Battle. He has attacked many other people and killed two but he hasn't been sentenced before because he leaves no witnesses. When they were transporting him to another jail, he hurt the guards and escaped. Officer Morgan said that he is probably going to come back for us so there will be cops patrolling this street until he is caught. Morgan doesn't want us go anywhere alone." As Austin finished saying this, Ally turned deathly pale. He had never seen her so scared. "Ally don't worry. I didn't let him hurt you before and I'm not going to let him hurt you this time. We are going to be okay. I will protect you" Austin assured her as he took Ally in his arms. "Why is this happening to us?" Ally asked. Austin kind of had to piece it together since her face was buried into his chest. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't know" Austin said gently.

Austin and Ally stayed at home the rest of the day watching movies, cuddling, and just trying to forget what they were going through. They had called Trish, Dez, and Ally's dad to tell them what happened. Ally's dad had to stay at the convention for a few more days so Ally was going to be able to stay with Austin a little longer, not that he would have let Ally out of his sight anyway. When Austin's parents came home, Austin and Ally sat the down and explained everything. Mike and Mimi were supportive and said that Ally was welcome to stay as long as she needed. Mike then left to buy brand new locks and security cameras, all of which Austin helped install before they went to bed.

Austin and Ally were then lying in their bed trying to fall asleep. "Austin, how are we going to get through this?" Ally asked as she snuggled closer to Austin. "Together. Ally, you need to remember that I am not going to leave your side through all of this. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I am not going to let this freak touch you. And when this is over, I am going to buy you the biggest diamond ring I can afford. I know we are only sixteen but I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. We can wait to get married, even if it's after college. I don't care. I love you and I am never going to let you go." Austin said in the most determined voice Ally had ever heard him use. "Okay. And I love you too." Ally replied and placed a kiss on Austin's bare chest.

"But that better not be a proposal, because you better give me the full package. I'm talking you down on one knee. Otherwise you have got another thing coming." Ally said while giving him a warning glare. Austin then laughed and pulled Ally closer to put a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry Ally-gator. I may have told you that I am going to propose, but I will make sure that it is something you never forget."

"Good." Ally nodded and lied back down. Austin just chuckled and listened to the soft snores of his soon-to-be-fiancé. _What did I say? I'm totally wrapped around her finger._


	4. It's Started

**Hey guys. This update ties into my last update a lot so if you forgot, you might want to go back. The next chapter will probably be the last. I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Austin and Ally had been asleep for about three hours when Austin heard a knock on his door. Making sure he didn't wake her up, Austin carefully slipped out from under Ally. He then silently walked across the room and opened his door. When he looked out he saw his parents standing there, dressed and with luggage at their feet.

"Where are you guys going?" Austin groggily asked as he leaned against the doorframe. He made sure he whispered so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping beauty. "Your Aunt Minnie just called. She is in labor and Uncle Mark is stuck in Denver. So your Dad and I are going to go help her until Mark gets back. I don't know how long we will be away but we trust you to stay out of trouble. Since Ally's dad is still gone, it is fine that she stays here, but be responsible. I would feel better if you two wouldn't leave the house unless you have to considering the circumstances. I don't really want to leave you guys but we have no choice right now. We will try our best to come back soon. Love you." Austin's mom said and then gave him a hug and kiss and left.

Mike Moon stayed behind and added his own thoughts. "Austin, I have one thing to add to what your Mom said. If this Jason guy shows up again, I know you will do everything you can to protect Ally. I can see how much you love her. However, I want you to use your head. You are my son and I don't want you hurt. So please be careful. Also, I want you to have this." Mike gave Austin an envelope. When Austin opened it he saw a huge pile of twenties and car keys. "What is all of this for?" Austin asked after regaining his voice. His father had left him speechless with the money. "That is to take care of both you and Ally. There is two thousand dollars there. If Jason comes back, I want you to take it and my car and get yourselves out of here. I don't care where you go. Just call us when you are safe. Okay? I talked to Officer Morgan. He said that this Jason has called his victims ten minutes before he shows up. So if that happens, grab Ally and the money and get out. I wish I could stay here to protect you both but your Aunt needs us." Mike finished. "I got it Dad. We will be okay." Austin replied and gave his Dad a hug. Mike turned to leave but stalled. "One last thing, if he gets in before you guys can get out, my gun is still in the bedroom. You know where. Don't hesitate to shoot him. I know you won't want to. But if you can't do it to protect yourself, do it for Ally. I know she is the one for you. You look at her like I look at your mother. So protect my future daughter-in-law and yourself." Mike said and smiled. "Besides, I want grandkids to spoil." Mike then headed down the stairs, leaving a beaming Austin. "_Don't worry Dad. I'll make sure you get those grandkids one day," _Austin thought to himself as he turned around and headed back to bed.

Austin then slipped back under the covers, placing his arm protectively around Ally and pulling her closer to him. She didn't wake up, but she did turn around and snuggle into his chest. Austin kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight sweetheart." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Austin was the first one up. He sat there for a good ten minutes just watching Ally sleep in his arms. He finally decided that it was time to make Ally breakfast. Painstakingly slow, he slipped out from under her. Slipping on a shirt, Austin walked downstairs and fixed biscuits and gravy, eggs, bacon, and milk. While carrying it all upstairs, he checked the clock. _11:08? Man, sleeping beauty is definitely gonna be my new nickname for her. She never sleeps this much! _Austin muttered to himself as he placed the food and drinks on his dresser. He kind of felt bad about waking Ally up, but he knew she needed to eat. While watching her, he started feeling like he did the day of the attack. "_What is going on?"_ Austin thought. "_I probably am just worried about Aunt Minnie and the baby. It also could be the fact that a killer is after my girl, but the police are patrolling 24/7. We will be fine. She will be fine. Everything will be fine. Right?" _Austin the shook off his paranoia and proceeded to try to wake up his girlfriend.

"Ally…Ally…Wake up sweetheart. Come on I made breakfast." Austin tried as he gently shook her and moved the hair out of her eyes. _Hmm…what will get Ally up? HER BOOK! _Austin then went over to his desk where Ally's book lay. He made sure to watch Ally; he knew her expression would be priceless. He almost had his hand on it when he heard his favorite voice say its well-known phrase, "Don't touch my book." Jerking his hand back he put his full attention on the now sitting brunette. "How do you do that?" Austin asked. "It's a gift." Ally replied and gave him a sleepy smile. Austin just chuckled and the two ate in silence.

After they were finished and had cleaned up downstairs, Austin asked Ally what she wanted to do for the day. "I don't know. I would say go to the store, but Dad wants me to keep it closed until he gets back. I think he is going to put up a security system and one of those buttons that banks have that trigger a silent alarm." Ally replied. "Good. I don't know how I am going to handle you going back to the store. Do you think your Dad would hire me? I don't want you left alone again. I almost had a heart attack when that guy went for you. If I hadn't of been there… No I don't want you to work the store alone anymore. Either your Dad is there with you or I am. It should have been that way from the beginning." Austin said a little angrily. "Austin, calm down. I'll be fine. I don't know if Dad will hire you but you are there almost all day anyway. Besides, what is the chance of this happening again?" Ally said while rubbing a hand up and down Austin's left arm. They had been sitting on the couch when Austin started talking. "The chances are greater than none, which is enough for me to worry about you. I love you Ally. I can't bear the thought of something happening to you. If I could, I would wrap you in bubble wrap." Austin said and pulled Ally into his lap for his comfort instead of hers. Not that she was complaining.

"I love you too Austin, but you have to let me get back to my life. I can't be scared of everything. You helped me realize that the night it happened. I will be alright. And I know you will be there to protect me when I need it. Besides, I would look really ugly in bubble wrap." Austin chuckled at the last part but replied, "You are wrong there Ally. You can't look ugly. It's not possible, no matter what you are wearing."

"Aww" Ally said and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. They sat there for about another half hour. Both of them were comfortable with the silence and the embrace. It was nice to have the quiet time to just be with the other one. A shrill ring from the phone interrupted their peace. Reaching over her, resulting in Ally being underneath him on her back, Austin grabbed the phone. "Hello…yes this is Austin Moon…yes she's right here with me…who is this?" Ally could not hear the other person's response but got worried when she saw Austin's face pale. She pushed the both back up into a sitting position and mouthed "what's wrong?" to him. Austin didn't reply though.

As if someone had flipped a switch, Austin jumped off the couch, pulling Ally along with him. He threw her over his shoulder and bolted up the stairs. "Austin what in the world has gotten into you? What's wrong? Put me down. This isn't exactly the nicest way to get up the stairs." Ally said loudly as Austin skidded into his room and dumped her on the bed. "Ally put all of your stuff in your suitcase as fast as you can. We have to get out of here. Jason is on his way to the house. My dad gave me his car keys and some money. We are gonna get out of town." Austin said as he threw his clothes in a duffle bag he had pulled out from under his bed. Ally had no idea what they were gonna do but she trusted Austin and did as he said. Most of her stuff was still in her suitcase from the other day, so she quickly made a tour of the room and bathroom for the rest. While she was in the bathroom, she grabbed all of Austin's toiletries and stuffed them into the bag with hers, knowing that the last thing Austin will think to grab is a toothbrush. Ally zipped up her suitcase and set it by the door. Austin had already packed his stuff (if you can call shoving shirts, jeans, shoes, socks, and underwear in a bag as fast as you can "packing") and had disappeared. She made one last sweep of the room for both his and her stuff. Grabbing her book and stuffing it into her purse, she realized that they had everything. Austin then burst back into the room with a gun and a small bag of what she was guessing was bullets. "What are you doing with that?" Ally exclaimed. "It's in case he follows us. We have no choice Ally. I don't like it either but I am not going to let him hurt you, no matter what." Austin said and placed the gun and bullets in his duffel bag. "Are you ready? We have to go now." With Ally's quick nod, Austin grabbed their bags and headed downstairs. "Ally, stay here and lock the door behind me. I am going to put the stuff in the car. Be ready to run when I come back for you, okay?" Austin said. "Okay." Ally replied and followed Austin to the door.

As soon as he was gone, Ally locked the door. She made a quick run to the kitchen and grabbed some sandwiches she had made earlier that day for the picnic they should have been having tomorrow and some bottled water. Stuffing them in her purse, Ally ran to the door just in time to hear Austin call out to her. She unlocked the door and ran straight in to Austin's arms. He shoved the keys into the keyhole and locked the door. "Let's go," Austin whisper-yelled as he guided Ally to the running car. Austin kept an arm around Ally and made sure to pay attention to his surroundings.

Austin and Ally had finally made it to the car. He unlocked her side of the car and put her in, making sure to lock her door before he shut it. Austin then ran to his side and got in, once again locking the doors.

Just as Austin was about to put the car into gear, a single gunshot blew out the window on the passenger side in the back.

**I know I'm evil, but I wanted to give you guys an update. Please review. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. The next update should be up sooner than this one was.**


End file.
